


The One Where Inara Had A Date With Mal…

by FalconHorus



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… and all went to hell in a hand basket, or should that be a pick-nick basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Inara Had A Date With Mal…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Written for the Femme Fic 2008 challenge on Livejournal.  
> Prompt: Mal/Inara, “picking up the pieces”, no ooc-ness & noncon

The sound of claws against metal came closer and by the time Inara turned around to investigate, she found Kaylee’s kitten jumping onto her bed, curling up in a little ball near her pillows. She smiled at the sight of the grey fluffy thing sticking out in its red environment, wondering if she would soon find the mechanic at her door, looking for the little one. Mal hadn’t been happy with the cat coming onboard his ship but one pout from Kaylee was enough to have him cave, albeit reluctantly. The thought of Serenity’s captain brought many conflicting emotions to the surface, anger above all being the most present. She couldn’t believe he hadn’t even been able to sit through a simple dinner with her without making condescending remarks about her life and profession. He had a way of getting under her skin which annoyed her to no end, and yet she found herself easily attracted to him. If she had to be honest, it was what drove her mad most times. And yet she kept coming back to Serenity, reuniting with her family cause that was what they were, a family. A strange and twisted kind of family, but family nonetheless.

“Mambo!” Inara smiled at the sound of Kaylee’s voice outside her door. “Where are you kitten?” She looked back at the cat in her bed, noticing it had heard the girl’s voice, but it didn’t move, just perked its ears a little. “Mambo!” She stepped towards the door and opened it a little more.

“In here meimei.” She called out and Kaylee smiled. “Mambo’s curled up in my bed.”

“Mambo!” Kaylee picked the cat, which protested a little, up from the bed. “Jayne let him out again.” She pouted. “Capt’n made it clear he didn’t want him roaming around the ship.”

“I’m sure Jayne didn’t mean to.” Inara knew for a fact he probably hadn’t meant to free the cat but it had sorta happened by accident if they were to ask him about it.

“Hey...” Kaylee sat down, smiling widely again, holding onto Mambo who settled in her lap quite content. “How did dinner go?” Inara’s face darkened and she turned around to her sofa, sitting down with a sigh. “Not good?” Kaylee carefully guessed.

Inara sighed, remembering the disaster that their dinner had become. They had been docked on an outer moon, out of the path of the Alliance and rather safe from any government agency hunting them down. Mal, Zoe and Jayne had gone out to do business, while Wash, Kaylee and Simon had gone out to buy food and supplies. She had been left with Book and River as company, which had given her time to clean up her shuttle. It was a beautiful day and the evening had been even more beautiful than the day, a red sun sinking behind the horizon.

Mal had turned up soon after his return with a bottle of wine and a basket filled with food. She had been surprised at this gesture, yet also a little suspicious. It was possible he wanted or needed a favor from her. She had smilingly accepted his invitation and he had taken her out on the mule to a natural balcony in the rocks Serenity was facing. It had a spectacular view and his second surprise had gone down well. Inara had to give him credit for his creativity, although she suspected Zoe and Kaylee had given him some last minute pointers on how to behave. He should have paid better attention next time when their subject of conversation had changed towards her business and the way he saw her way of life. Inara had been appalled by his manners and had instantly left the table, taking the mule, and leaving him behind.

“You left him there?” Kaylee’s eyes went wide, her jaw dropping a bit in awe.

“I sent Wash to pick him up.” She had felt slightly guilty for leaving him all alone with no way back other than his own two feet. Yet, she knew he could take care of himself. Kaylee giggled, her eyes sparkling with glee. “I hope he learned his lesson.”

“KAYLEE!!!” Inara rolled her eyes at the sound of Mal’s voice in the cargo bay. The young mechanic jumped up, dropping Mambo and running out the door.

“Capt’n?” Inara followed her out; holding Kaylee’s cat, knowing Mal was probably going to want to know where it was.

Malcolm looked up as he heard Kaylee, awkwardly shifting his weight as he noticed Inara standing behind her. “Inara, nice seeing you out and about.” He came up the stairs, looking a little nervous. At the top he turned to Kaylee, who shrunk underneath his stare, stepping back a little. “Your gorram cat ate my dessert.” He held up a half eaten piece of pie, which Book had baked with fresh apples from Jayne’s stack.

“It won’t happen again.” Kaylee shook her head, grabbed a hold of Mambo and disappeared out of sight.

Inara tilted her head, watching him curiously as he stuffed one hand in his pocket and started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“So...” He started. “Wan’ a piece o’ pie?” He held up the half-eaten piece. “Book made it. Jayne didn’t even complain about the use of his apples.”

“Only if you promise me to keep your nose out of my business.”

“I would never...” He started but refrained from finishing his sentence at the glare she sent him. “I promise.” He followed her down towards the ground floor and into the kitchen. “So, does this mean you forgive me for dinner last night?”

Inara shook her head. “No.”

“Oh...” He pouted, to which Inara rolled her eyes. She had already forgiven him; she just wanted him to suffer just a little bit longer.


End file.
